Money From Wolfbats
by Butterfly Harvester
Summary: The White Falls Wolfbats find a new way to amuse themselves using their prize money. Completely random and pretty much OOC all around.
1. Bolin

_Title: Money From Wolbats_

_Summary: The White Falls Wolfbats find a new way to amuse themselves using their prize money. Completely random and pretty much OOC all around._

_This came from watching Money From Strangers last night on MTV. If you're not familiar with the game, you'll learn the rules as you read. We started off watching it like we always do, then started making up challenges as we watched, which then evolved into Legend of Korra challenges, which eventually wound up into this. I can't imagine all this technology exists in Republic City, but it's required I'm afraid. I'm open for character requests, though I will say I'm not sure Mako will be tricked into doing this, OOC or not!_

_Chapter 1: Bolin_

The streets of Republic City were bustling, and yet Tahno still could not find the right person. He had been on the streets for nearly a half hour, mostly due to what Ming had suggested the night before. "Tahno can convince anyone to go along with this," Ming had said as the three members of the White Falls Wolfbats sat around the apartment they shared. "He's a people person."

Tahno frowned at the passersby, ready to head back to the Satomobile Ming was driving and make _him _look for someone to try their new game.

Just as he was ready to give up, his eyes fell on a familiar sight. Walking by, his pet fire ferret perched on his shoulder, was Bolin, the earthbender for the professional bending team, the Fire Ferrets. "Bolin!" Tahno shouted, startling the earthbender. When he glanced at Tahno, the former waterbender jerked his head and said, "Come here a second."

"What do you want, Tahno?" Bolin asked, narrowing his eyes, but approaching Tahno anyway.

"Just offering you the chance to make up to a thousand yuans."

Bolin's green eyes widened, then they narrowed again. "This isn't going to be anything sexual is it?"

Tahno let out a short laugh. "You'd never be that lucky. All joking aside, this is one hundred percent serious. It'll take maybe fifteen minutes of your time. All you have to do is complete twelve small tasks."

Bolin thought about it for a moment or two. A thousand yuans would be great, but this was Tahno after all. Korra felt he had changed since losing his bending, but Bolin was still unsure. Finally he decided that he had nothing to lose and followed Tahno back to the Satomobile.

Pabu chittered angrily as the three Wolfbats descended on his owner, but none of them hurt him. Instead they fitted him with a small camera and an ear piece.

"What we're going to do," Shaozu said as he fiddled with the ear piece, "is put this in your ear. You're going to go into Narook's Seaweed Noodlery and do as we say."

"We've already had cameras installed in the restaurant as well, so we can be sure you're doing what we're telling you," Ming said as Bolin nodded absently. "There are three rounds. The first round consists of eight tasks, each worth fifty yuans. The second round consists of three tasks, worth one hundred yuans each, and finally the speed round, which is worth a whopping three hundred yuans."

"You guys are serious, aren't you?"

Tahno only shrugged and said, "Ming thinks this will cheer us up."

When Bolin was ready to go into the restaurant, he suddenly turned back to the three former benders and asked, "What about Pabu?"

"He can stay with us," Tahno said as he slid into the backseat of the automobile. "Provided he doesn't bite, of course." He then popped his head out the door of the car and added, "If they call the cops, we don't know you."

Bolin's eyes widened to green discs but Ming and Shaozu only laughed. "We'll handle the police if they come. Now go inside."

Bolin looked back once, just in time to see Pabu climb on Tahno's head and sniff at his hair. Tahno made a shooing gesture, so Bolin entered the noodlery.

Once inside, he jumped slightly as he heard Tahno's voice in his ear. "For fifty yuans, go order the soup of the day."

Bolin smiled. If all the tasks were like this, then he'd have one thousand yuans to the good in no time! After ordering his soup, a delicious seaweed concoction, Ming told him to sit down. Once he did, he heard Shaozu's voice this time, ordering to eat the soup with his face.

When Bolin hesitated, Ming reminded him it was for another fifty yuans. Nervously, the pro-bender ducked his face into the soup and began to slurp it up loudly. In his ear he heard an unfamiliar noise, which happened to be Tahno covering the microphone attached to the piece as he howled with laughter.

"Bolin, that woman sitting next to you is looking at you funny. The one to your right. Look up at her and ask if you have something on your face."

Bolin looked up at the woman, flashed her his best smile and asked, "Excuse me, do I have something on my face?"

The woman covered her mouth and giggled. "Other than a seaweed mustache, nothing at all." She then rose to her feet and left the restaurant, still giggling.

"Nice job, Bolin," Ming said in his ear. "You're up to one hundred and fifty yuans. For another fifty, stick your fingers in the remains of your dish and start flicking it at people while yelling 'Look at me, I'm bending soup!'"

Bolin, trying to hide his own laughter, stuck his fingers in his soup and began to flick it at the tables nearby. "Look at me, I'm a soup bender!"

In the Satomobile, Tahno had his head between his knees, his cheeks red with laughter. "I'm about to die here," he said, gasping. "Is he still doing it?"

In response, he could hear Bolin shouting "Soup bending mastah!" as he continued.

Swallowing his giggles, he took the microphone and said, in a tiny voice, "OK, Bolin. Enough soup bending. For this next part, I want you to go over to where we usually sit. You know where that is, right?"

"Obviously," Bolin muttered to himself as he got to his feet.

"Now pretend to be Tahno!" Ming said, tears of laughter running down his cheeks.

"He's not going to hurt me for this, is he?" Bolin whispered.

"No, of course not."

Reassured, the earthbender flopped down at the table and kicked his feet up. He toyed with his hair, trying to get his to look remotely like Tahno's, but failed due to his hair just not being long enough.

"Good enough," Tahno said, "worth another fifty, at least. Now, to bring yourself up to three hundred yuans, order yourself another bowl of soup."

Bolin raised his hand and snapped his fingers. "Another bowl of soup," he called across the restaurant. He received a few looks, but a man did carry a bowl of soup over to him.

"When he sits it down," Shaozu said, "kick it off the table and say 'Look what you did to my soup!' as loud and angry as you can manage it."

As soon as the bowl was set in front of him, Bolin moved his feet, knocking the bowl of soup and noodles to the floor. "Look what you did to my soup!" Bolin shouted, startling two young women who were dining at the table next to him.

"With all due respect, you knocked it over," the man insisted.

"Pretend to fall asleep now!"

Bolin stared at the man as though he was ready to yell at him, then suddenly his head drooped back and he let out a loud snore.

The bringer of soup stared at Bolin before shaking his head and walking back to the kitchen. "Wake up," Tahno said when he was sure Bolin was alone at their table, "you know, do the yawn and stretch thing. It's time for round two!"

Bolin yawned, stood up, stretched, and for good measure added, "Man that was a nice nap!"

"For your first one hundred yuan assignment, go behind the counter. Grab the first two dishes you see and slather them under your arms, then ask three different people which one works better as deodorant."

Bolin got up from the table and casually made his way behind the counter. Right in front of him was a dish of roasted arctic hen and a plate loaded with slimy squid. He took the hen and rubbed it under his left arm while taking the squid and rubbing it under his right. The first person he saw, a small girl of about six, was right behind him when he turned around.

"What are you doing, mister?" she asked.

Bolin held his arms over his head and asked, "Which one smells better, the hen or the squid?"

The girl broke out into peals of laughter. "The hen!" she giggled.

Back in the Satomobile, Tahno's face was pressed against Ming's shoulder as he shook with silent laughter. Ming was biting his hand in order to keep the laughter in. Shaozu's head was thrown back, his laughter waking the fire ferret, Pabu having curled up in Tahno's lap for a nap.

The Wolfbats managed to cease their laughter, but when Bolin went up to an older woman and asked the same question, they helplessly began to laugh again. She too, said the hen. He also asked a young, formally dressed man what he thought.

"The hen, friend. No one wants to smell like squid, not even the squids themselves."

Between bits of laughter, Tahno took the microphone and said, "For another hundred, convince someone to put on that polar bear dog skin and hunt them around the restaurant."

Bolin took the skin off the wall and went up to a pretty girl about his age. He smiled at her and said, "Hey, would you do me a favor? I'm practicing for a play. I'm the hunter and I need someone to pretend to be this polar bear dog."

"Um..." she looked around nervously. Since she was alone, she gingerly took the skin and draped it over her shoulders. "OK, but only if you're sure it won't get us in trouble."

"I promise it won't."

She dropped to her hands and knees and began to crawl around on the floor, making realistic sounding growls and barks. Bolin grabbed a boomerang off the wall and leaped at her, shouting, "Take this, you beast!" he shouted. With one swipe of her "paws", the young woman knocked Bolin down.

"Argh," Bolin groaned. "It got me!" He stayed on the floor pretending to be dead for a minute or so, before getting up and bowing to the young woman. "Thank you very much!"

"My pleasure," she said, getting to her feet, her cheeks pink. She returned the skin to the wall before sitting back down to her meal, acting as though nothing had happened.

"One last one hundred yuan task before the speed round, Bolin. You're doing great! Convince one person that they need a beard, then give them a noodle beard." Shaozu then passed the microphone to Tahno.

"Once you're doing with that," Tahno said, "Slap them and ask, 'How does that feel, noodle beard?'"

Bolin sat down at a table that several teen boys had just occupied. He looked at the one on his left, a dark skinned kid who looked no older than fourteen and said, "Hey, how about you get a beard?"

"How about you mind your business, weirdo?" the kid said. "We just want to eat."

"OK, just a suggestion." Bolin then moved over to a solitary diner, a man a few years older than him. To his happiness, the man had a full bowl of noodles.

"Hey, how about you grow a beard?" Bolin suggested. "I can show you how one would look on you."

"What are you talking about?" the man asked, looking up from the newspaper in his hand.

"Here, let me show you..." Bolin grabbed a handful of the man's food and smeared it on his chin. The man looked embarrassed. That embarrassment soon became horror as Bolin slapped him and shouted, _"How does that feel, noodle beard?"_

He rose to his feet, tossed his newspaper on the floor, and left the restaurant, shouting that he would never return as he went through the door.

"Speed round, Bolin, speed round!" came Ming's voice from his ear. "Go into the kitchen, sample a bite from twelve different dishes, then run out the door screaming 'The food tastes like fish!' after you've done that. You only have thirty seconds to do it!"

Bolin ran into the kitchen and started snacking on every finished dish he saw. In his ear, he heard the Wolfbats counting how many dishes he had sampled.

"Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... Ten... Eleven... _TWELVE!_ Now out the door, Bolin, out the door!"

Arms thrown over his head, Bolin ran for the door, screaming, _"The food tastes like fish! Oh my God, the food tastes like fiiiiish!" _as he did. At the door he stumbled, but dashed out, still screaming.

By the time he met up with the Wolfbats, he was no longer screaming, but instead chuckling to himself. Pabu, upon seeing him, jumped from Tahno's shoulder to Bolin's, chittering happily as he did. Tahno, his cheeks still red from laughter, counted out Bolin's money and handed it to him.

Bolin accepted it with a smile. "I am never going to be allowed in there again," he said sadly, though he was still smiling.

"Don't worry, we'll handle it," Ming said.

"Tell your friends," Shaozu said with a wink. "The Wolfbats are giving out cash."

"Oh, I will. Come on, Pabu. Let's get you a new collar."


	2. Meelo

_Money From Wolfbats_

_OK, first off, I think I have figured some way to get Mako to do this! Secondly, Meelo has been the idea for the second chapter since I first had this idea. Though I was brainstorming some ideas for Shiro Shinobi earlier and they really made me want to postpone this chapter. But Meelo was begging to be done, so the order (for now, it could change!) will be Meelo, then Shiro, and then Korra. I may also do Bolin again._

_Chapter 2: Meelo_

Ming was the Wolfbat on duty this time. He waited just outside Republic City Park, looking for someone bored and strapped for money. Tahno and Shaozu were waiting in their Satomobile a short distance away. They had lost sight of the former earthbender, but they still had faith he would find someone interesting.

Minutes later, their jaws dropped. Ming was walking towards them with Meelo, the only son of Councilman Tenzin and one of three young airbenders, climbing all over him like a wild hog monkey. Shaozu was the first to speak. "Maybe you aren't going to be allowed to pick people, Ming."

"Why not?" Ming asked, shaking his bangs out of his face as Meelo tried to perch on top of his head. "He said his family was in Republic City for the day. Plus, look at how he's behaving! This will be a hoot!"

"He promised me money," Meelo told the other two Wolfbats before trying to bite Ming's head.

Shaozu grinned while Tahno still remained unsure. "This could be great," Shaozu agreed. He plucked the young airbender from his teammate's head and said, "We'll give you the chance to earn up to a thousand yuans, all of it for you. How does that sound?"

"Great!" Meelo said happily.

Tahno shook his head as he grabbed their equipment. "Do airbenders even use money?" he asked no one in particular.

Getting Meelo ready took longer than they had expected. He squirmed and asked questions about every little thing, though he seemed to accept the rules easily enough. "Whatever you do, don't let anyone know what you're doing, got that?" Tahno asked.

Meelo nodded absently, trying to get his hands on the little device they positioned in his ear. "And don't bite anything! That's expensive equipment," Ming told him.

Once they were certain that Meelo understood everything, they shooed him back towards the park. "Can you hear us?" Ming asked as the three Wolfbats settled into the Satomobile. Meelo nodded as he strolled over to his father. "Great! Here's an easy task for fifty yuans. Call your father "Beardface", and tell him that's your new name for him."

Meelo giggled to himself as he tugged at Tenzin's sleeve. "Hi, Beardface!" he shouted. "That's my new name for you. Do you like it, Beardface?"

"Meelo," his mother scolded from her spot in the shade. "Apologize to your father!"

Shaozu took the microphone from Ming and said, "Another easy fifty: rub your mother's stomach and call it 'Fetey'."

Meelo hurried over to her with the grace and speed of a young airbender. He began to stroke her stomach, feeling his baby brother or sister moving around inside. "Hi, Fetey! How is it in there? Is it cramped?"

"For another fifty, ask your mother when "Fetey" is coming out," Tahno said, muffling his snickers.

"Mommy, when is Fetey coming?" he asked, tapping on her stomach like one would a melon. Above him, his parents exchanged a look.

In his ear, the Wolfbats were talking again. "Great going, kid. You're up to one hundred and fifty yuans. Ask your mother if you can have lunch."

"Mommy, can I have lunch now?" Meelo asked her.

"Meelo," Pema began softly, "we just had breakfast. It's not quite time for lunch.

"Now pout, and stare at that flock of turtle ducks in the water in front of you like you're seriously considering eating them."

Meelo dropped down on the ground and stared the mother turtle duck and her little turtle ducklings down. The mother quacked a warning to her babies. They swam closer to her but did not seem threatened.

"Now say you wonder how raw turtle duck tastes." Tahno said.

"Hmm... how does a raw turtle duck taste?" Meelo said thoughtfully. He smiled to himself at the praise he was given through the ear piece. He was also happy to hear he was up to two hundred and fifty yuans. He was not quite sure what he was going to do with all that money, but he was very happy to be earning his own money.

His oldest sister Jinora stared at him from over her book. She sighed softly. Her brother could certainly be odd, but today he seemed even stranger than normal. "Meelo," she began as she turned the page, "turtle ducks aren't food."

"Yes they are!" Meelo shouted back.

Jinora sighed and returned to her book. In his ear, Meelo heard Ming say, "Don't let her get away with that! Take her book!"

Meelo slowly crept over to Jinora, then snatched her book from her hand. "Meelo!" she shrieked, jumping to her feet. "Give that back!"

"Now tell her you thank her for donating her book for use as Turtle Duck Island."

"Thanks for the book, Jinora," Meelo told her. "The turtle ducks will love their new Turtle Duck Island!"

Jinora's eyes widened as Meelo stepped towards the water. Doing exactly as Ming ordered, Meelo slowly made to lower the book into the water. As Jinora leaped towards him, he quickly turned and tossed it over his shoulder. She landed in the water with a loud splash.

For a moment it looked as though she was going to burst into tears. Instead she dragged herself out of the water, picked up her book, and stomped over to her mother. A shadow fell over Meelo. When he turned, he found himself looking at his father, who was very furious with him.

"Meelo, apologize to your sister," Tenzin said sternly.

"Meelo, don't apologize. Instead, we want you to give your father a big wolfbat howl," Tahno said into the microphone. When Meelo did nothing, the three former pro-benders let out a hearty "_AWWWOOOOOO!"_

Meelo nodded as though understanding, then he sucked in a great breath and let out a very loud "_AWWWOOOOOOOOO!" _of his own. His howl combined with his airbending abilities caused a small breeze to blow his father's clothing. Tenzin stared at his son, startled but not fully confused. Meelo, after all, was the wildest of his children. He sighed and continued to stare at Meelo, still expecting him to apologize.

"Do you see that man over there, painting?" Shaozu asked. "Go borrow some of his paint and use it on your family's bison. When your dad asks what you're doing, tell him you're painting the bison because it told you to."

Meelo stepped over to the young man near the pond. Paints, brushes, and canvases were spread around his feet. "Can I borrow this?" Meelo asked, holding up a small pot of bright blue paint. The man nodded absently. Meelo thanked him and hurried over to Oogi, who was sleeping in the shade of several trees.

Meelo used his air bending to climb onto Oogi easily. The bison let out a groan but resumed his sleeping. The young airbender dipped his finger into the pot of paint and began to finger paint Oogi's arrow blue.

"Meelo, why are you painting Oogi?" Tenzin was trying to be calm, but the Wolfbats burst into laughter.

Covering the microphone, Shaozu pointed to their view of Tenzin on the screen in the back of the Satomobile. "Do you think he could get mad enough to explode?" he asked, trembling with laughter.

"I don't know," Tahno said, cackling himself, "but a part of me wants to find out."

They managed to stop laughing long enough to hear Meelo say, "Oogi said he wanted his arrow to match yours, Beardface!" That sent the three young men into another bout of laughter.

"OK, Meelo, great job," Ming said once he ceased laughing. "You're in the second round now. That means you get a hundred yuans for each of the three things we tell you to do. Understand?"

Meelo nodded as he tossed the paint to his father and airbended back to the ground. "Do you see that protestor over there, talking about Amon? Well go over there and bite him."

Meelo hurried over to the protestor as Tenzin tried to clean the still sleeping bison. He smiled sweetly at the protestor, who stood atop a table. When he realized he had not been seen, Meelo tugged at his pants.

"Oh look, a little airbender," the protestor said sarcastically. "Are you trained in the ways of oppressing non-benders?"

In response, Meelo grabbed his hand and bit it, hard. The protestor yelped in pain and jumped back, toppling backwards off his perch. "What was that for?" he demanded.

Following orders, Meelo shouted, "I'm a rabid fire ferret, rawr!" He then hopped over the protestor and hurried back to his family.

"Meelo, we need you to catch a turtle duck. This is going to be hard, so it will be one hundred yuans if you can catch one."

Meelo let out a whoop of glee before diving into the pond. Tahno chuckled into the microphone and said, "I didn't mean jump in with them, but whatever works." The three of them shouted encouragements to the young bender as he struggled with catching a turtle duck for several minutes. His other sister, Ikki, eventually waded barefoot into the water to get a closer look.

"What are you doing?" she asked sweetly.

"Catching a turtle duck."

She giggled. "Are you that hungry?"

Meelo did not answer her. Shaozu had informed him that a turtle duck had bitten his sleeve and was stuck. "It's an easy catch," Shaozu said.

"Got one!" Meelo shouted as he removed the animal from his sleeve. It quacked and struggled in his hands.

"Hang onto it," Shaozu told him. "If you get your sister to kiss it, that's one hundred more yuans."

Meelo held the struggling creature out to Ikki. "Kiss it, Ikki," he told her.

Ikki stared at the turtle duck, confused. She reached out and stroked its head. It immediately calmed down. "It had better not bite me, Meelo," she said as she bent down and quickly kissed the animal's soft, feathery head.

"Speed round time," Tahno said into the microphone. "It's the last thing you have to do, and it's worth three hundred yuans. Grab something from the lunch your mother packed. It could be anything. I want you to eat it while racing around using your bending if anyone tries to stop you. You only have thirty seconds, so once you finish, hurry back to us and we'll pay you."

Meelo sneaked over to the picnic his mother had packed. She and Jinora were busy talking so it was easy for him to reach in and grab a small moon peach pie. When he took a bite of it, his mother turned around. "Meelo!" she said with a heavy sigh. "We're going to eat soon. Can't you wait?"

Meelo's answer was to create an air scooter and hurry away from her, munching at the pie as he did. He rode around his parents and sisters, hurrying to polish off the pie. "Ten seconds," Ming warned. He began to count down. Meelo finished the dessert and hurried over to the Wolfbats' hiding place with two seconds left.

"That was great!" Shaozu told him as Meelo wiped crumbs from his face. "Here, you earned all of this. Don't spend it all in one place!"

Meelo grinned at the three of them. "That was fun," he said. "I wish I got paid money more often to get in trouble!"


	3. Shiro Shinobi

_Money From Wolfbats_

_This chapter will probably be the most different of all chapters, but it was a great one to write!_

_Chapter 3: Shiro Shinobi_

Shiro Shinobi glanced out the small window of the radio booth he was seated in and shook his head. Earlier in the day when he had been approached by the former pro-bending team, the White Falls Wolfbats, he had assumed it had something to do with how he had called their final match. Instead, they offered him some money to do a few "things" on the radio. Outside, the three young men saw him peering at them curiously. Ming waved and Shaozu offered a thumbs up. Tahno was writing on a large pad.

They had told him all he had to do was twelve little things, each worth a certain amount of money. He had agreed, mostly to ease his curiosity. They told him since he was working, they would stand outside the window and tap on the glass. His printed instructions would be on the paper. They did tell him that if anyone were to interrupt his broadcast, pull the plug, or summon the metal bending police, they would stop and he would keep whatever money he earned.

A tap at the glass caught his attention. On the paper, Tahno had written, _'Before you go to a break, ask Amon if he has a beautiful singing voice.'_

Shiro smirked to himself and leaned towards the microphone. "Ladies and gentleman, we'll be right back after this short advertisement. But first, I'd like to ask a question towards the madman who is terrorizing our fair city. Amon, the people want to know... do you have a beautiful singing voice?"

He smiled ever so slightly to himself as he watched the Wolfbats crack up. He was a non-bender, after all. What could Amon and his minions do to him, other than shock him again?

He continued with his job, advertising the likes of Cabbage Corp's cabbage cars and Narook's Seaweed Noodlery. Another tap caught his attention. _'Wonder aloud how much work goes into Councilman Tarrlok's hair care.'_

Shiro let out a scoff that was not picked up by his microphone. He shook his head slowly, but said, "By the way, has anyone ever wondered just how long it takes Councilman Tarrlok to do his hair each morning? Just something that's been on my mind." Another grin from Ming and Shiro resumed to his normal routine.

He soon understood that the Wolfbats had created a system. They would let him speak for a few minutes, then seemed to come up with something for him to slip in randomly. They were trying to make it seem as though these were simple observations of his that he just so happened to release on air.

However, he soon became nervous. Ming had been writing for a couple of minutes now. What on earth did he have planned?

_'Breaking news alert! The corpse of a homeless adult male has been found in Republic City Park. The body appears to be covered with small bite marks. Warn about the turtle ducks!'_

Shiro had to cover the microphone to hide his laughter. "Really?" he mouthed. "You want me to say that?" The Wolfbats nodded in unison.

Shiro cleared his throat and began his "breaking news". "Ladies and gentleman, I have just received word that the deceased body of a homeless adult male was found in Republic City Park. The deceased appears to have been pecked to death by turtle ducks. I'm warning you, folks, turtle ducks are nothing to mess with. You don't want to make the mommy ducks angry. Beware when you go to the park!"

Outside the booth, Ming was trying to hold Shaozu up. "Where did _that _idea come from?" Tahno asked with a grin.

"They're vicious," was all Ming said.

"Can you imagine?" Shaozu asked as his laughed on Ming's shoulder. "Can you just _see _something like that happening?" The other two were quiet for a moment, then joined in with their own laughter.

It took them several minutes to calm down. In that time, Tahno took the paper again. On it, he wrote, _'Refer to Amon's second-in-command as Zappy Zappy Stick Man.'_

Shiro grinned. He was starting to enjoy this. "By the way, folks, you know Amon's second-in-command? Do we know his name? I have heard a few people refer to him as "Lieutenant", but I would love to make another suggestion. How about we call him Zappy Zappy Stick Man? How does that one sound to you?"

Before he could resume to his radio hosting duties, another task was set upon him. _'Rant about firebenders for a while. Ask why firebenders have to kill everyone!'_

"Forgive me, listeners, but while on the subject of Amon, I'd like to get on my soap box for a little while. He says his parents were killed by firebenders. Well, have you ever realized how many people have been killed by the firebenders? It's crazy! It seems like every time you turn around, someone says a relative, a friend, a stranger they saw crossing the street once was killed by a firebender."

Shiro paused for a breath as the Wolfbats motioned for him to continue. "I get that fire is dangerous. It's very hard to control. But what about the waterbenders? They certainly can do more than splash a little water on you or heal your wounds. And the earthbenders? Just drop a big rock on someone!"

"Shinobi, what's going on in there?"

The four of them, the three young men and the older announcer, froze. From far away, they heard a door slam. The Wolfbats exchanged a look before Shaozu quickly scribbled on the paper _'We owe you 250 yuans. Sorry it isn't more. Will meet with you later to pay you.'_

Shiro stood up and motioned for them to leave. His boss was coming, and boy was he not going to be happy!

That night, he met with the three former pro athletes outside a Fire Nation themed restaurant. He shook his head as they paid him, but he was smiling as well. "That was pretty enjoyable," he said. "Despite my boss ruining the fun."

"Are you in any trouble?" Ming asked.

"Not too much. I'm not fired and that's what matters, isn't it?" As he pocketed his fairly earned money, he asked, "Why did you three do this, anyway?"

Tahno shrugged. "Just looking for some laughs when we can find them, that's all."


	4. Korra

_Money From Wolfbats_

_I am so hoping to have this up before the finale. I've actually got butterflies in my stomach waiting for it!_

_I also have no idea where to go next. I might do a crazy chapter for Amon, you know, just to torment him. But other than that, I'm not sure. Hiroshi Sato maybe? Mako is also still in the works._

_Chapter 4: Korra_

Avatar Korra sighed wearily and stared at the front of the fashionable high-end clothing boutique. She wondered just how she was talked into doing something like this. Tahno had approached her, and he had looked so forlorn that she wanted to do something to make him happy.

She had not expected to do something at the risk of making herself look stupid.

"When you walk inside, announce that you're the Avatar, and you wish to be clothed."

Korra scowled at the sound of Tahno's voice, but she had agreed to do this. She squared her shoulders, pushed the door open, and shouted, "I'm the Avatar, now clothe me!"

The young woman working behind the counter looked up, startled. She quickly regained her composure and smiled at Korra. "Of course, Avatar Korra. Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Tell her you need something formal," Ming told Korra.

"I'm looking for something a little more formal," Korra said to the clerk. "I don't really own too many fancy clothing."

"Of course. Right this way."

Noticing Korra's expression on their monitor, Tahno took the microphone. "Relax, Avatar. You don't have to buy anything. There's no reason to be so tense." Korra opened her mouth to reply to him, but Tahno said, "Uh-uh. If you talk to us and she notices, then people might think you're a little crazy."

Korra clamped her mouth shut, ready to go back to the idea of ripping Tahno's stupid hair off his stupid head. Forcing a smile, Korra tried to turn her attention back to the saleswoman. She then recoiled at the pink creation the woman was pointing out.

"Pink isn't exactly my color," Korra began. "Can I see something... darker?"

"We should have made you try that on," Shaozu remarked.

"Do it and I'll kill you," Korra growled.

"What was that?" the young woman asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Nothing," Korra said, a little too quickly. She smiled and grabbed a gown off the rack randomly. "This is lovely," she said, sounding somewhat insincere. The clerk did not notice.

"Oh yes, that style is quite popular," the clerk began.

"Tell her if everyone else loves it then you don't want it," Ming told her.

Korra frowned and shoved the offending garment away. "I don't want something so... popular." she remarked.

"Oh," the clerk replied, looking crestfallen. "Of course." She gestured towards the back of the shop and said, "We have more original pieces that way. If you'll follow me."

"When you walk past the jewelry case, stop and say 'Oooh, shiny!'" Tahno said in her ear.

The jewelry case, slightly to Korra's left, was filled with sparkling jewelry. Gems of all shades of purple, green, red, blue, pink, and yellow winked in the light. Korra wandered over to it and said in a loud, carrying tone, "Ooh, shiny!" She fought back a smile as she heard the Wolfbat's laughter.

"Um, yes, our selection of jewelry is quite lovely," the now bewildered clerk said, "but perhaps you should pick out your formal clothing before finding accessories."

Korra shrugged and said, "You're the employee."

"Excellent job, Avatar," Tahno drawled in her ear. "You've made two hundred yuans so far. Now, when she shows you something, I want you to ask to see the purple, no wait, the green. No, wait, how about the blue? No, the black. No, let me see the purple again. Do that until I tell you to stop."

Korra, absently poking at the lacing on the back of a deep red dress, turned her attention to the sales clerk. She was removing a long, dark blue beaded dress from the rack. "Is this more to your liking?" she asked Korra.

"How about that purple one?" Korra asked, pointing to the first purple dress she saw. When the young woman reached for it, Korra said, "No, how about that blue one?" she pointed to a lighter blue gown near the purple one. "No, that black one over there. Can I see that one?" The clerk, confused and looking close to tears, reached for the simple black dress again. "No, wait a moment. I'd like to try the purple one again." The clerk grasped the gown, but before she could remove it from the rack, Korra said, "How about that green one? Or that burgundy?"

"OK, Avatar. That's enough. Looks like that poor girl is about to start crying. Tell her you want to see the menswear. All of these gowns are too girly for you."

"Can I just see the menswear? I'm sorry, but all of these gowns are just too frilly for me."

Even though Korra offered an apologetic smile, the young woman bit her lip to try to stop from screaming. She had no idea that Avatar Korra could be so demanding! "How about I get someone else to help you?" she asked.

"Grab her arm and tell her 'No, that's fine', then lead her to those tailcoats over there." Ming said.

Korra linked her arm with the other woman's and said, "No, that's OK. I like you. Now, let's go see those tails over there!"

"If you like," the woman said with a sigh. "Our tailcoats are made from the finest materials all over the world, and are designed by the top designers in the city."

Korra ran her fingers along the sleeve of a pale blue coat. At Shaozu's insistence, she asked, "Does Councilman Tarrlok shop here, by chance?"

The woman blinked slowly and said, "I believe so, yes. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing," Korra began. "Just wondering."

"You've made it through the first round, Korra," Ming said. "You only have to do four more things, then you can leave. First thing I want you to do is tell the very helpful clerk that you're hungry."

"Hey," Korra said, turning her attention to the other woman. "I'm hungry. Have you got anything to eat?"

"No, I'm really sorry. We don't sell food here. There's a lovely restaurant down the corner," the clerk began, looking for a reason to get Korra out of the shop. She gasped in horror as Korra, per Ming's request, grabbed a nearby scarf and began to chew on it.

"This tastes like really bad seal jerky," Korra told her. She took the scarf out of her mouth and offered it to the clerk. "Want to try it?"

"No!" The woman cleared her throat and calmly said, "Excuse me, Avatar Korra. I just remembered I was supposed to call one of our designers about a suit they are working on for a client of ours." She bowed and hurried to the back of the shop.

Korra replaced the scarf on the rack, pushing it towards the back so no one would pick it up. "You guys are _insane,_" she hissed.

"What can we say," Shaozu replied. "It cheers us up. For your final one hundred yuan task, go dive into that clothing rack over there. When someone comes along, I want you to leap out of it and declare, 'I am Amon, give me your bending!' and jab at their forehead."

Korra stifled a laugh. "Really?" she whispered.

"Really," Shaozu replied.

Korra wriggled into a rack full of discounted suits and waited. It was only a minute or two later when a young man wandered over. He thought he had seen the Avatar near the suits and was hoping to have a word with her. To his surprise, she popped out of the clothing rack and began poking his forehead. "I am Amon," she shouted. "Give me your bending, now!" The young man leaped back, knocking several hats off the hat rack he landed against, then scurried towards the door.

By that time, the clerk that Korra had clearly upset returned, along with her boss. "Speed round time! Hurry, before they kick you out!" Ming said. "You have thirty seconds. Grab as many clothing items as you can and carry them to the register. At the end of thirty seconds, I want you to shout 'I have no money!' before running out the door."

As Ming explained her final "assignment", Korra watched the manager warily as he approached her. "Avatar Korra," he began, only getting that far in what he had planned to say. Before he could even complete her name, Korra began racing around the store, grabbing clothing off the racks nearest to her. An armful of trousers were tossed onto the counter, followed by several shirts. She topped them off with a few vests, jackets, and a hat as the Wolfbats counted her down.

"Three... two... one...!"

"_I have no money!"_ Korra shouted, then raced out the door, not looking back to see how furious the manager was. She raced down the street, then ducked into the alley where the Wolfbats had parked their Satomobile.

"I should seriously hurt the three of you," she began. "If that girl loses her job because of me – "

"You enjoyed yourself," Tahno said, handing her one thousand yuans. Before Korra could argue with him, he returned to the Satomobile with Ming and Shaozu. Before they drove off, he stuck his head out the window and said, "See you around, Avatar."


	5. The Lieutenant

_Money from Wolfbats_

_After some debate with a close friend of mine, we decided on The Lieutenant, though Tarrlok will be fun as well!_

_I have to share this. Said friend called me earlier laughing her head off. Her mother was changing channels and came across the Legend of Korra marathon. She told her that she knew they would play it to death, then she stopped when she saw Tahno. My best buddy's mother then proceeded to say, "Ooh, he's hot for a cartoon character!" Loved it!_

_Chapter 5: The Lieutenant_

Tahno sat in the backseat of their Satomobile, anxiously bouncing his foot as he waited for Ming and Shaozu. Their newest 'contestant' was not someone he himself would have chosen. It had been Shaozu's idea, and Tahno wanted no part of it. Except to witness whatever chaos they had planned, of course.

Ming slid onto the seat next to him as Shaozu continued to stand by the vehicle, muttering last minute instructions into the microphone. " - if you tell Amon it's us doing this, we'll deny everything, remember?"

"Let's get this over with," Tahno drawled.

"Right," Shaozu said, joining the other two Wolfbats in the car. He slammed the door and leaned forward, watching to get a good view.

"How did you convince him to do this again?" Tahno asked.

"Easy. We told him this money could help fund Amon's insane anti-bender attacks. Well, not with those terms," Ming said. "Just watch. Amon won't kill us."

Tahno scoffed. He had already removed their bending. Tahno would not have put it past him to kill someone. Especially someone doing just what the Wolfbats had planned.

"Ready?" Shaozu asked into the microphone. "We're going to start this off easy. I want you to ask Amon what the inside of his mask smells like.

On their screens, The Lieutenant looked unsure. "Go on, that's fifty easy yuans towards your little group there. I'm sure they'd appreciate it."

The Lieutenant walked over to Amon, who stood with two underlings discussing their recent capture of several benders. Tahno scowled at the image but continued to say nothing. A smirk, however, fought its way to his face when he heard Amon's right hand man ask him what the inside of his mask smelled like.

"What?"Amon asked, low enough so that the Wolfbats could hardly hear him.

"I was just wondering, is all."

"Tell him you never see him without it, so you just wondered if it had some sort of 'funk' to it. We'll give you another fifty for that."

Before he could ask, Amon left The Lieutenant and headed towards one of the many exits in their underground hideout.

"Sorry, you missed that one, but you have plenty of chances to earn more," Ming said. "How about you ask those two what Amon was discussing with them? That's an easy one that won't get you hurt."

The Lieutenant turned to the two Equalists, who both stood rooted to the ground, shocked that anyone would ask anything like that to Amon. "So, what were you talking about?"

"We weren't talking about anything," the shorter one said nervously. "Honest."

"You were talking to Amon just now. What did he have to say?"

"Nothing," the taller one said, a little too quickly for The Lieutenant's liking.

Shaozu took the microphone back from Ming and said, "Get hysterical and accuse them of talking about you behind your back!"

There was a moment's hesitation from him, then The Lieutenant looked from one Equalist to the other. Then he said, "You were talking about _me, _weren't you?"

"No, sir!"

"We would never – !"

"Admit it!" The Lieutenant shouted. "You were talking about me! You plan to take my place!" He reached for his weapons, but the two Equalists fled before he could even touch them. He chuckled to himself. That was almost fun.

"Great! You're up to two hundred yuans. See if you can find Amon again."

It took a few minutes, but The Lieutenant did find his boss. Amon's eyes narrowed behind his mask. "Have you come to ask if my boots smell as well?"

"I'm sorry, I should have never asked such a thing." The Lieutenant cleared his throat, not expecting Amon to say anything. Before he could chicken out, he blurted out the next question Ming told him to ask. "So, if you were a bender, what type would you be?"

"_What?" _Amon snarled. "How _dare _you ask such a thing?"

"Tell him it's a friendship quiz!" Ming shouted into the microphone. Beside him, Tahno was trying not to laugh. Who knew it could be so easy to get under Amon's skin?

"It's like a friendship quiz," The Lieutenant began, taking a step back as Amon advanced towards him. "You know, you and I have worked together for quite some time. I hardly know anything about you."

"You're not supposed to," Amon said coldly.

"Quick tell him that you'll share one of your secrets if he shares his. Your secret is that you really enjoy the smell of panda lilies."

"I enjoy the smell of panda lilies," The Lieutenant blurted out. "There, that's a secret of mine. Now you say one of yours. That's how this works!"

"Give me that!" Tahno snatched the microphone from Shaozu. "Lieu, I'm call you Lieu whether you like it or not. This is Tahno. Your first one hundred yuan task is ready to start, and I'm taking over. First off, I want you to run from Amon, to wherever you keep prisoners if you have them. If you manage to get there before Amon catches you, I'll give you one hundred yuans. Easy enough, right?"

The Lieutenant did not answer. He ducked down and raced past Amon. Ming and Shaozu exchanged a glance over Tahno's head as they watched him race down one shadowed corridor after another. He raced up a flight of steps, past two Equalists who only had a second or two to register who just sped past them, and down another corridor. By the time he reached the cells, The Lieutenant was winded.

"Great going, Lieu, you made it past the scariest guy I've ever met. We'll give you a minute to catch your breath before your next task."

The Lieutenant could only nod as he bent over, his hands on his knees. He was winded and not fully sure Amon would be forgiving. He was not even sure what the three former pro-benders had in store for him. He only knew now that losing their bending seemed to have made them crazy.

"Ready, Lieu?" came Tahno's voice. "I want you to set your prisoners free. While doing that, I want you to shout to them to be free and run to their villages."

"Are you mad?" The Lieutenant hissed, causing one of the prisoners in the cell nearest to him to jump in surprise.

"Do it! You guys are so great that you'll catch them all easily before they can escape completely," Tahno drawled, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

With a sigh, The Lieutenant walked over to a small metal portion of the wall in front of him. He slid it open and punched in a random number passcode that only a handful of Equalists knew. The doors slid open with a metallic rattle.

The prisoners, however, stood staring at the open doors, and the masked man in front of them, in disbelief.

"Go!" he shouted to them. "Run, be free! Run back to your villages! Go!" He made shooing gestures towards the way he came. At first no one moved. Then a young woman took a timid step out of her cell. She glanced back at him, then dashed down the corridor as quickly as she could. Others began to follow suit.

"That's it, you're free! Get back to your – "

The Lieutenant was cut off by Amon, who had sneaked up on his right hand man undetected. He used his skill at chi blocking to knock his strangely acting lieutenant out. When he hit the concrete floor, the Wolfbats lost their camera feed as the small camera broke. The three of them stared at the snowy monitors for a full minute in awe and fear.

Finally, it was Shaozu who spoke. "Does – does that count?"

"Yeah," Ming said with a tiny squeak, "I guess that one counts."

Tahno removed the keys to the Satomobile from his pocket and offered them to Ming. "Get us out of here, would you?"

As Ming drove them away from the Equalist hideout, Shaozu asked, "So what are we going to do about his six hundred and fifty yuans?"

"We'll send them to him in a nice card," Tahno replied.


End file.
